User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/MC Goji the Wolf's Monster Highlight: Kalamos
Hello. Today, I will make a Monster Highlight of the Dragon of Wrath: Kalamos! NOTE: W.I.P. In Game description (MHEX Remake) The Black Dragon of Wrath, The Kalamos, so fierce and powerful, not even the bravest of hunters dare to provoke it's wrath. It is a dragon shrouded in mystery.... Things you may or may not know about Kalamos *Classification: Elder Dragon *Latin Name: Antiquadraco Irae *It is known as The Third Eyed Elder because of it's third eye in the center top of the head. While closed most of the time, when opened, it is said to stare at one's soul, driving them insane. Of course that is only a rumor. *According to lore, It was a Kalamos that destroyed and claimed for itself the capital of the Protokian empire, now known as Oblivion Kingdom, during the "Great Elder Dragon Wars". *It is hostile to just about any living creature, human or monster! *It is said to be an "Evolutionary Parallel" of the Fatalis Bretheren. *Like Fatalis, Kalamos has it's own Bretheren, which includes Emerald Kalamos, and Paarthurnax Kalamos. *Not even the Hunter's Guild or the Guild Knights dare to fight Kalamos, for fear of provoking it's wrath and the massive loss of life that will follow. *It has only been seen in Oblivion Kingdom, though it is said to wander to any place it pleases. *It can breathe fire and Dragon element, and manipulate the latter to the point it can make new attacks. *There are legends that tell of an Individual Kalamos that can control the Black Flame element. *It is said that the Kalamos is an Immortal creature, and if slain once, will be reborn at some point in time. *It's variant, Vengeful Kalamos, is said to be a Kalamos that was reborn, and seeking revenge against the hunter(s) who bested it before. *Weapons and armor made of Kalamos materials are said to be cursed with the will of the Kalamos. Hunters wearing it's armor are driven insane by the temptation to do harm to others, and those who weild weapons made from Kalamos materials often hear unearthly screams coming from inside the weapons. Hunters using Kalamos equipment often dissappear mysteriously, only for a Kalamos to appear the next day. Theme Named Variant There is said to be an Individul Kalamos, according to legend, that is able to manipulate the Black Flame Element. Details on the beast are sketchy at best, so we don't know much about it, much less on if it is real or not. For now, it has been given the name: Black Flame Emperor Kalamos Story appearances *A Kalamos named Malicose appeared breifly in Monster Hunter: Story of Dawn, and subsequently appears in Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena. Trivia *Inspired by the Black Dragon Kalameet, from the game Dark Souls. *It is Gojira57's favorite "True Elder Dragon" he has done so far.... *Current render by Rio. *Current Icon by Chaoarren. Category:Blog posts Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Hunter EX